Tar Monster Attack Wiki
Welcome to the Tar Monster Attack Wiki In Scooby Doo 2, the Tar Monster appears to be the strongest monster, his only apparent weakness seeming to be getting frozen and stuck in a single shape. That is enough to make him not just a serious threat, but the final boss of the movie. This wiki shows how this incredible and fearsome monster captures his victims, so you can prepare yourself in the case that he makes a return...~ The Tar Monster's Personality The Tar Monster is quite obviously evil, there's no questioning that. The Tar Monster's preferred strategy to capture his victims seems to be lying in the form of a massive tar puddle, then waiting patiently for oblivious people to step into the tar and get stuck. The Tar Monster then usually rises up in his main cyclops form with a big evil grin, or even in the form of a big gooey hand, before either grabbing his victims in his hands or wrapping them in tentacles. After the capture of his victims seem guaranteed though, he seems to start going at a slower pace to envelope them in goo, perhaps wanting to savor their distress as much as he can before he eventually finishes them off. He seems to really enjoy taunting his victims and further making them feel like they're in a hopeless situation, as shown when when he mockingly yelled "Gotcha!" at Daphne when he captured her, and "Here, doggy-doggy!" when he went after Scooby. He seems overconfident in his abilities, as he didn't particular show any fright when Scooby discovered his weakness in a fire extinguisher, which ultimately resulted in getting his main body frozen. The Street Attack When the tar monster had attacked people in the streets of Coolsville, he emerged from a large puddle of his own tar in the shape of a giant tarry hand before forming into his normal cyclops-like form. He then flooded the majority of the street in his own tar as countless people got stuck in his tar. Their fates are unknown, as the movie doesn't show what happened to any of them after the Tar Monster was defeated. He could have killed them, but it's quite possible he only held them captive. A businessman in a car had a tar tentacle placed gently around his neck and over his mouth and he slowly began to drown in warm, thick tar. The tentacle rapidly began to spread all across his body as it ran down his chest and another tar tentacle wrapped itself around his arm so he was trapped in a sticky, smothering hold. However, since only his mouth was seen covered last, it is possible that he survived, though was still stuck in goo for a while. It is also possible the Tar Monster let them go after the scene ended, perhaps simply wanting to show off his power and let people know what would actually happen to them if they failed to give Mystery Inc. to the Evil Masked Figure. When he was ultimately defeated, no corpses or even bones came out of his body, contrary to what one might expect from a monster made out of tar. Of course, he could have just removed them, but considering trapping people is how he eats, and the fact that his body is tar, you would think he might need more time than less than a night. The Attack on Mystery Inc. The gang returned to the Monster Hive and needed to connect the reprogrammed control panel to destroy all of the monsters that had been created. He quickly stops Fred with a tar tentacle then says, "Now your stuck in my trap!" he then restrains Fred with more tentacles. He then grabs and lifts Daphne in the air, lifting her up by her waist, and covers her in thick tar. He then goes after Velma, knocking her onto the floor and engulfing her in tar. Shaggy gets the control panel, and backs onto a centerblock. The Tar Monster wraps large tar tentacles around Shaggy and smothers him in tar. Fred Jones Fred is the first of the 4 to face the tar monster. He begins to race to the machine, but steps in the ooze and gets his foot stuck. Slowly he begins to struggle, but gets his legs and waist wrapped in more ooze, with the Tar Monster rising up from the puddle behind him with an evil grin and saying "Now your stuck in my trap!". The tar moves its way up his body; until he is seen last, gasping for air as thick tentacles slither and strangle him, albeit slowly so the Tar Monster can enjoy it more. Daphne Blake Daphne is the next to get trapped. The Tar Monster sinks into his puddle of ooze and rises up again, behind Daphne, she tried to get away but she was already trapped by the feet in the tar, growing, laughing evilly. "Ha ha ha! no no no, ~Gleh. Got you" He said as squeezed her a little bit, grabs and lifts her up, followed by a lick of his tarry lips as he grows bigger, drips tar from his stomach from pointing at her, and holds her in the air as he pulled her back a little. As his warm Tar ooze starts thickening her up, he then holds her arms and legs in his tar hand cup, so that she can't struggle, as he brings her close to him, and starts to squeeze her. The tar monster puts her near his head as she got some Tar in her mouth from his warm hand cup, then he squeezes a tar tentacle ring around her neck to choke her. Later she is seen unconscious, having been squeezed too tightly by the warm oozy tar monster. He covers every single part of her body, yet he hasn't covered her head, an easy task for him, so it seems he wants to keep her alive longer to further enjoy having her trapped/squeezed as if it's like she is cuddling up in his soft warm ooze. Velma Dinkley Velma is third to be captured by the Tar Monster. As she runs to catch the control panel that Daphne threw to her, she dives to catch the panel, but is quickly ensnared by the Tar Monster, as he starts to wrap tentacles around her body to hold her down. Next time she is seen, when the tar thickens up more, the tentacles have now smoothed into one big mass of tar that is covering her body, a tentacle of tar going over her forehead and smaller tendrils starting to slither through her hair. Seeing as the Tar Monster could kill her easily right now, it becomes more evident the Tar Monster is going slow to relish the experience. Shaggy Rogers Shaggy was the last to get trapped. He grabs the control panel but is surrounded by tar. He had nowhere to go so he backs up onto the center block while large tar tentacles wrap around his body, smothering him. He was last seen with tar up to his neck whilst almost choking. Again, it's quite obvious the Tar Monster is taking his time. How does the tar monster work His body is made of tar. Tar by nature is thick, black, and extremely sticky. Having the ability to control such a large mass of tar makes him very deadly indeed. The main way in which to do evil, is to restrain with his thick tar tentacles (either sticking feet to the ground, or holding with tentacles). He can also kill quite easily, which he attempted to do on Mystery Inc.. Squeezing: He does this by grabbing his victims and trying to constrict their body with his tar so they'll pass out and die. He did this method when he was trapping Daphne Choke: Wrap large tentacles over mouth and nose, causing the victim to slowly suffocate in warm tar. Suffocate: Wrap tentacles around the neck or chest, constricting the windpipe with thick ooze, causing the person to asphyxiate. As seen of how he was trying to kill Shaggy and Fred And drowning his victims: By simply flooding the area with his body, the tar will be too thick to swim in, and any people involved will drown in the tar. This can also be seen when the tar monster attacks Coolsville, and when he was attacking Velma. ''''